Golden Gate Confesional
by StarWindDancer
Summary: Chris has reveled more about his future then he want to, some of which he wants to forget.
1. Remembering the Past

Author's note: I have found a plot. I know where I'm going with this and this part is out of order with the other one. There are several confessions Chris is going to give Leo before his sister Alex makes an appearance.   
  
Spoilers for Chris-Crossed  
  
Golden Gate Confessionals II  
  
StarWindDancer  
  
Chris was sitting on the edge of the archway of the golden gate bridge admiring the view. He had been sitting there for many hours, lost in the thoughts of his own mind. It really was nice up here. Listening to the wind and the cars zooming below. Lights of buildings twinkling on and off while car lights zoomed around the myriad maze of streets. In the future the sounds were usually the wind whistling among the buildings, occasionally interrupted by booms. The lights were usually fires and not made from something electrical. Cars or hover crafts were rare and expensive so there was none of that entertainment either.   
  
San Francisco is a whole different world after the Great War.   
  
So much change, so much destruction, so much death.   
  
And he was one man, out of place and out of time trying to change it all.   
  
This world, this era was so different then his world. Here people owned cars and homes. They could go shopping at grocery stores without fear for their lives or wondering if they have enough tickets for the food they need. They had clean water and could take baths or showers everyday. They had cemeteries where they could bury their dead.  
  
It the future, the city smelled like burnt rubber and rotting flesh instead of used fossil fuels. In the future clean water was scarce and one of the lakes bubbled greasily in the rain. The dead were piled up and set on fire, which is how Crater Lake and its greasy, bubbly foam were created.   
  
After the Great War, the dead numbered in the millions. Someone had the bright idea to dump all the bodies into one of the large craters and bury them all in one mass grave. That didn't work out. The mice, rats, and other creatures would dig into the bodies, eating their rotten and diseased flesh. So they decided to set the mass grave on fire. They dumped truckloads of flammables over the bodies and set it alight. The fire burned for days and days, covering the city with a thick layer of smoke. So thick that it rivaled the dust bowl days of the 1930's, it was said.  
  
Eventually the rains came, putting the fire out and everyone got a shock. The ashes from the bodies and melted fat mixed together to make a greasy soap. The lake bubbled, overflowing and covering its banks with a smelly, soapy sludge that sickened most people and kept the animals from cooked flesh that rose to the surface. Burned bones would occasionally rise up as well, littering the circumference in a horror show that would rival the sickest of Hollywood minds.  
  
On a hot day the smell from the lake was overpowering. And San Francisco wasn't the only city to have this problem, which didn't really help all that much.  
  
Chris was still comparing the differences in his head when he heard Leo orb in. Chris fought down the usual disgust and nausea he associated with the elder. He knew the pain in his ass would want to talk, learn something about the future. Of course, Chris couldn't reveal anything important, anything vital. Instead he could horrify him with memories that could not be changed, at least not by Leo.  
  
He could confess and give Leo just a glimpse of the future. But then he couldn't let Leo remember so Chris secretly checked to make sure he had his memory dust on him. Chris could tell Leo, get it off his chest, be a bit sad and depressed then have done with the whole situation.  
  
"I see you've found that this place is a great place to think," Leo said, standing behind Chris.  
  
"Yeah, it looks so different then what it does in the future. Its nice to sit here and dream on what it should be."  
  
"You know, Chris, if you open up more it can help us find out who or what's going to happen to Wyatt." Though Leo had said it in a hopeful voice, he wasn't holding his breath. Chris could be most tight lipped about the future. Leo had tried everything he could think of; coercion, bribery, familiarity, bugging, caring, threats, and a few others. None of them worked and he'd really given up hope that Chris would tell him.  
  
So he was awfully surprised when Chris invited him to sit and talk.  
  
They sat there in silence for a moment, Leo taking in the view as well. He didn't want to start himself since Chris could easily clam up. Maybe if he was silent and waiting long enough, Chris would open up enough to stop the awkward silence.  
  
Leo's patience paid off.  
  
"Did I ever tell you why I came back? Why I came back now?"  
  
Leo looked at Chris in confusion. Chris only sat there with his legs drawn up and his arms around his knees. He didn't turn his head to look at Leo or to get the flying hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You came back to save Wyatt from being taken by a demon, to help the power of three to defeat the Titans, right?"  
  
Chris laughed. "No, I mean why I took such a drastic measure. Why I took the chance to travel in time. And why I did it now, at 22 instead of waiting and seeing if I could gather more information first on what happens to Wyatt or coming back with more spells that I or the sisters could use. I didn't even bring any potions with me. Instead I came back in time with just the clothes on my back and the knowledge in my head."  
  
"Oh," Leo replied.  
  
"Yeah, oh. Now you get the picture. It all was a last effort plan we had but never really thought we'd use. It was too dangerous, too risky. It wasn't just that whoever was sent back in time had to get the message to the girls and hope the time line wasn't too compromised. It wasn't just that there may be no end date to the mission. It was that it was a suicide mission. Whoever went was not guaranteed to come back and if they did they would remember the world as what it was, not what it had become."  
  
"Is that what you think your doing, committing suicide to save Wyatt?" Leo felt sick at the idea. He knew that Chris was risking a lot by coming here but could there be other risks that he was unaware of?  
  
"Yes." Chris went silent and Leo considered what Chris was saying.  
  
"Why, why would you do that to yourself? Things can't be that bad."  
  
"Not yet, not entirely. As you know I had Bianca. There were others to return to, others that I love and want to see again but I accepted a long time ago my mortality and that I may never see them again. So many of my friends, people that I loved and held dearly are dead. They were alive one minute and the next gone." Chris shrugged. "You get used to it. You get so used to it you start expecting it."  
  
"I promise you, we'll do everything to change that future. Me and the girls will do everything to get you back to the future." Leo slung an arm around Chris, intending to pull him into a comforting embrace. Chris just snorted in disgust and shrugged off the offending arm.  
  
"Can you honesty promise that? Can you honestly say you'll get me back? No, no you can't. There isn't a spell to send me back. There isn't a future to send me back to. I'm going to die, Leo, and I'm looking forwards to it. The only thing keeping me here and now, the only thing I have left to hold onto is my mission to save Wyatt. Once that is done I can either go to the future and throw myself into the graves of my friends, of my family or I can stay here and fling myself into it now. Get there first."  
  
Chris fought back the tears, fought back the sobs. This wasn't what he wanted to tell Leo. This wasn't what he wanted the elder to know about him. Even though he could feel the memory dust in his pocket, he felt that he had stepped too far, told way too much. It just hurt so much, cut into him so deeply. Here he was alive and healthy while everyone he knew was not in the same situations. Many of them dead. Many of them captured or on the run. So many of those he knew holding onto fleeting hopes that it can get better as the house burned down around them.   
  
He didn't know how he could do it, how he could stay and endure this world. This bright, shiny, perfect world that so many of them never knew or would never know again.   
  
Chris didn't even notice that Leo had gathered him into his arms and was comforting him, giving him whispered platitudes that it was all right, that it was ok.  
  
"We'll find what demon gets Wyatt and the sisters will get you home. They're the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world. We'll get you home and back to your friends and family."  
  
Chris cried into Leo's shoulder knowing the words were empty. Oh, Wyatt would be saved, one way or another. Chris would see to it but everything else, all the rest was as nothing. After Bianca's death, he accepted that this was defiantly a one way trip. His friends, his family was gone and he'd never be seeing them again. He'd never have his sister, Alex's cooking- which could be a blessing. He'd never get drunk off fairy wine with Walsh. He'd never hold the babies, the children of the future. He'd never snuggle under the blankets with a couple of his fellow Knights, keeping warm and safe. He'd never stand side by side with the Hunters Bridget and Nixa, Mary and Kara to fight the warlocks and demons.   
  
It was all gone. He'd come here with just the clothes on his back and the memories in his head.   
  
Chris touched the bag of memory dust in his pocket, pulling it out. It would be just like suicide. The entire bag and he could forget his entire past. He would forget the killings and the blood. He could forget what Wyatt did to his adopted sister, Alex. He could forget the pain of his mother's death, the abandonment by his father. He could forget it all and begin a new life here.  
  
But that was an empty hope.   
  
When he saved Wyatt, he'd try to get back to the future just to see what it has become. He could use the dust then if the world had changed for the good since he didn't want to remember the nightmare of his old world, his past. But getting back to the future, back to his world, however it was, it was not possible. The spell was a one way ticket and there was no way to change that now.   
  
Eventually Chris would run out of time. Ironically.  
  
Either the evil would take Wyatt or Chris would be killed by the time paradox effect. Already he could feel the affects of the time paradox, the forces that were keeping him stable in this time were starting to wear him down. He tired out quicker. His powers were not as strong. His emotions were all over the place. It was getting harder to think on his feet.   
  
It had been subtle, these changes but Chris could spot them. Not just because he was expecting them but also because his life on the edge, always running and in danger had made him hyper aware of what his body was telling him.   
  
"It's ok, Chris. We'll get you home and safe and everything will be all right."  
  
"No it won't, Leo. I'm going to die, I am dying. Nothing can change that. Being displaced in time so long is killing me and I can only hope I can rescue Wyatt before it finishes the job."  
  
"Chris! Why didn't you tell us! We have to get you back to your own time. We haven't even started working on that. You've warned us and I promise you, we will save Wyatt. You don't have to kill yourself to save Wyatt. There are other ways!"  
  
"No, there isn't, Leo, and let me show you why," Chris wiped away his tears before pulling out a pinch of memory dust. Before Leo could think, Chris blew it in his face and orbed out.  
  
Leo shook his head and looked out over San Francisco. He watched the city for a while before orbing out himself, going Up There. He sneezed right before the orb, something tickling in his nose. 


	2. Remembering the Past again

"Chris, why do you hate me?" Leo asked, unable to take the ignoring or evasions. He was desperate to understand his other son.  
  
Chris looked away from Leo, unable to face him.  
  
"I was young, before I was a teenager. Wyatt was a bit older but he hadn't started training with Excalabur. Some demons had the bright idea to do a surgical strike. Kill Wyatt before he was too powerful. Kill him before he could use Excalabur. They knew when to strike. It was a hecktic day. We were running around trying to get everything ready for Wyatt's big soccer match. Title trophee. We were so distracted. Phoebe was out of the country with her husband and ki... stuff. Paige was gone to some demension magic summit thing and couldn't be reached."  
  
"It was just us in the house. Only me, mom, & Wyatt." Chris laughed self depreciatingly, "Me, mom, & Wyatt. They underestemated that group of three. They always forget about me. I don't like using power much, don't like using magic. You and mom wanted us to have as normal a life as possible and magic, for me, was so much trouble. Caused so much pain..." his hand touched the pendent on the necklace he wore. It seemed like the stroke of his fingertips cause it to scream silently, much like running fingers over glass rims.  
  
"Underestimated, yeah. They took mom out first. A fire ball in the leg. I remember her yelling... I don't remember lifting my hand and throwing the demon into the wall. I then started throwing anything that wasn't nailed down. Mom was screaming, she was in so much pain. And Wyatt was screaming. He kept telling me to protect mom. Like I'd do anything different."  
  
"I kept throwing things. Books and vases. Shoes and backpacks as well as jackets, basically anything I could see. There was just so many of them. I could hear mom blasting them and screaming for you, Leo. I kept trying to get closer, keep her safe. I could tell she was really hurt and there was so much blood. I remember leaning over to pick her up but she pushed me away. I couldn't understand why. I kept trying to get to her but she kept pushing me away."  
  
Chris sat there silently for a few minutes, his tears flowing freely down his face. He tried wipeing them away but it was a loosing battle. Leo reached out a hand to his son, trying to connect but Chris just backed away, shrugging him off.  
  
"She was trying to protect me. I understand that now but at the time, I just wanted to get to her and orb her out of there. I didn't even see the demon she was yelling at me to fight. I was still trying to get to her, orb her out when I saw this silver thing grow out of my chest. I didn't understand what it was at first but then I coughed and out came all this blood and I understood that I had just been stabbed."  
  
"I never felt any pain. That was the odd thing. I know I must have felt some pain but I think I pretty much went right into shock. Everything looked so surreal and it was moving weirdly. I tried to concentrate on what was going on since we were under a demon attack but things were all skewed. Wyatt looked like 10 feet tall and mom was curled up like a snake on the floor. There was this wall of fire that flowed from behind me, engulfing me in its heat before moving on thru the dinning room, entry hall, and into the parlor."  
  
"I felt something push me and I was sliding across the floor until I was under the dinning table. I looked down and the sword was gone. My shirt front was all red and there was a trail of my blood from me to mom. I was thinking to myself how pissed mom would be and how she'd make me clean it up."  
  
"Wyatt started glowing this firey reddish-orange and went towards mom. That's when you orbed in. You ducked under a demon swinging a club. You fought him awhile, took his club away. I remember thinking, that's my dad, look at how strong and brave he is. You grabbed hold of Wyatt and dragged him after you to grab mom. Then you orbed out."  
  
"You know, they didn't even look at me. Didn't even check to make sure they'd killed me. The demons just flickered out after you did."  
  
"And I waited for you. You didn't know that, did you bastard!" Chris got up off the cable he'd been sitting on and faced Leo with all the anger and hatred that had been bubbling since Leo abanded him. He orbed off the cable to where he was standing right by the shell shocked Leo. "I waited for you. I knew you could heal me. I knew you or Wyatt would make me all better. All you had to do was orb in and touch me. And I waited for you. Waited until everything got really white and I couldn't make my lungs work anymore and it felt like I was drownding in warm jello. I waited until I knew you were going to be too late and I orbed myself. Orbed right into the ER. I had been there plenty of times to be familure with it. Just orbed right into the ER without a second thought to protecting magic or anything."  
  
Chris had to turn quickly from his father or else he would give into the impulse to hit him again. Oh how he wanted to hurt Leo like Leo had hurt him. He wanted to scream and shout and let out all the anger in a rage of glorius pain... but that was something his brother would do. That was something the evil that had his brother would want. His voice was the voice of reason, so Chris swallowed his anger, burried his haterd and pain. He took in a deep breath, feeling the whisper of the world, letting it calm him.  
  
"I woke up a week later in a hospital bed with no memory of how I had gotten there or who I was. As far as I knew, that was the first day of my life. In many ways it was. I had died on the operating table. My heart stopped beating for a whole 8 minutes. I was dead and had been reborn."  
  
"In my new life, I knew nothing of demons, witches, or whitelighters. I didn't even know I had powers. Oh, there were signs of them, wierd, freaky things cropping up but I didn't think anything of them. I always thought it was my luck. That's what they named me for, luck. For a whole year I was Ash, the lucky and blessed child. I kept expecting my foster brothers or sisters to be jelous but they never were. I miss them sometimes. They all had such big hearts. Yeah, they could be really brutal and mean but once they accepted you, you were their friend for life. They'd die for you. Unfortuantly for them, some of them did die for me."  
  
"Fost... foster brothers? Foster sisters? What about, what about me and the sisters? Why were you...?"  
  
Chris snorts. His anger had blown away in the high winds that plauged the top of the bridge. The memories of his foster siblings calming him down greatly. Even after he'd re-joined the Halliwell family he'd kept close ties to them.  
  
"I didn't see or hear anything from you for a year and a half. My memories didn't return until Wyatt found me. Oh, don't the wrong idea, you were looking for me but none of you elders could sense me. You couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. Mom, Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe, the uncles and cousins just about ran themselves nuts trying to find me. They thought that one of the attacking demons had taken me, that I was in the underworld or something. But they didn't find me. Eventually, you guys stopped looking. It wasn't until Daryl came to the house about some police thing that I was found."  
  
"He really freaked out my family. My one foster sister just about crippled him. She and I were really close and she did not like the idea of him taking me away, so he left to go tell you guys."  
  
"The whole lot of you showed up at my foster home and the moment they opened the door you barged in. I knew you were coming to take me away but I didn't want to go. I didn't even know who you were! I just knew that you were there to take me away from my home."  
  
"And then I saw Wyatt. I think he did a memory spell or something because as soon as I saw him, as soon as I met his blue eyes so much like yours, everything came rushing back. I remembered you leaving me behind, I remembered the demons and the sword but I also remembered the magic and the potions and the elves and fairies and magic school and the nexus and just everything. Then Wyatt was holding me and he was crying as hard as I was. I kept begging him to never let me go, to always be there and he kept promising he would and saying that he was so sorry."  
  
Chris was silent as he contemplated the horizon. Sometimes he wished that he'd never been found, other times he wished that he'd been found sooner. His heart ached from the schizm that the incident caused. It hurt that he had been violently ripped from his biological family, the people he loved dearly but he had found such a great home in the mean time. He missed his little baby foster sister Kay, who would wander after one of her sibblings until they picked her up. He missed his big foster brother, JayJay who was all bristled muscle but was secretly a giant teddy bear. He missed his foster sister, Alex, who turned out to be a very powerful witch. He missed his foster brother, Donny, who was going to be a space man when he grew up. He missed them all; Cat, Mike, Sarah, Jon, Chris, Tizzy, and all the rest. Several of them were dead, victumes of The Second Cleansing.  
  
He wanted to tell his father of how much that hurt him. He wanted to spill his guts about how Leo always ignored him as well as the problems he had later. It seemed like his life story wanted to pour out of his mouth and heap the guilt on Leo but he had to protect the future. He really shouldn't have told him that much.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. I'd better go."  
  
"Chris, wait!" Leo put a restraighning hand on his son. "I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I promise you won't have to go thru it again. I will not leave you behind."  
  
"I'm sorry too. You won't get the chance to change it." Chris pulled out a bag from his pocket and pulled out a pinch of a powder which he blew into Leo's face. He'd only had to use the memory dust twice to keep the timeline from becoming too poluted. He hated the idea of using it on his father but he couldn't allow Leo to remember. There were things he was desperate to change, things that had to change but he didn't think that the event was one of them. Alot of good came out of that event. It wasn't just him getting his foster family, it was also about the lessons his family learned. It was too important to just casually not make it happen.  
  
"Oh, Chris. What are you doing here?" Leo said, facing him.  
  
Chris smiled, shrugged his shoulder. "Just checking up on you. Well, gotta go help the sisters. Bye." And he orbed out.  
  
Leo looked around the bridge, something niggling the back of his mind. Something he was supposed to remember. Oh well, he said to himself. If it was importent, he'd remember it later. And he orbed back up to elderland leaving the golden gate bridge empty again. 


	3. Past comes for a visit

Chris was with the sisters when they attacked the Lorkoth demons. The group of demons was the start of a demon nests that gotten quite troublesome in the future and Chris had used his knowledge to help the girls plan out the attack. Unfortunately his knowledge was a bit off.   
  
Since Chris's knowledge of the nest was 20 years out of date, he had underestimated their strength. Apparently the nest had banded together with another as the Charmed ones were taking out lots of demons offensively rather then defensively like they had in the past.   
  
Chris and the girls were barely holding their own using potion and powers. There was a bit of struggle as the Charmed Ones were down one member since Piper wasn't told about the vanquish in trying to protect her and baby Chris.  
  
The fight took a quick turn when, in a flurry of lights, so reminiscent of another white-lighter's arrival, a blonde woman appeared with a big sword.   
  
She swung the sword, cutting in half a Lorkoth demon that was poised to kill Chris. With a step turn, she whirled, trying to catch another of the over-whelming Lorkoth demons. Once she was in a defensive position, she tossed her sword to Chris and withdrew another sword from a scabbard on her side. This one was a bit shorter but wider and she handled it beautifully as she attacked the demons. Chris, himself was not idle. He used his longer sword to cut a path thru the demons to his aunts, taking out one that was threatening Phoebe. The swords seemed as if they were a natural part of the two white lighters as they swung in graceful arcs, usually ending a demon apiece with each swing.   
  
Phoebe was impressed as she saw her nephew swing his sword in a cross arc, cutting a demon across the chest. It stumbled away before going up in a pillar of flames. Of course, Chris was already attacking the next one, going onto bended knee and using the sword one handed to cut the legs out from under another demon. He used his momentum from that swing to do a standing turn move that brought the sword across his body.  
  
On the other side of the fight, Paige was getting an eyeful of the stranger. It was obvious that she knew how to fight with a sword, her hands moving in a complex pattern as the steel wove it self in deadly patterns. Her feet were light as she danced around the demons, ducking attacks and killing her opponents.   
  
With the arrival of the stranger and the sword work of the two, the Lorkoth demons were easily vanquished. Paige and Phoebe throwing the last of their potions to take out the stragglers. Of course, the excitement didn't end there. The stranger, still swinging her sword in graceful arcs, turned and thrust the sword... straight into Chris's gut.  
  
"Oh my god! Chris!" Phoebe, who was closer, ran to her nephew, ready to attack the stranger.   
  
"LEO!" Paige screamed, going after the stranger as well but hitting an invisible barrier.  
  
Both the sisters stood in shock when they realized they couldn't help their nephew. Their shock quickly turned into puzzlement when they realized that Chris had his hand up and was the one putting up the barrier. They were doubly shocked when Chris smiled, trying not to laugh. The stranger had pretty much given up all pretences and was giggling.   
  
"Bitch," Chris spurted out to the stranger.  
  
"Bastard," she spurted back.  
  
"Tramp."  
  
"Tool."  
  
"White trash."  
  
"Tranny."  
  
"Dyke!"  
  
The stranger took a breath, her smile devilish as she said her next insult, "Lover."  
  
Chris opened his mouth to counter but came up blank as the name penetrated his brain. He stood there shocked for a moment as he contemplated what she said. Indignant, he pushed her, sending her back a couple steps and the sword coming out of his gut as if it was never there.  
  
"Hey, you cheated. I win. You can't use non-insult words."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. Rules were set up in May 19th of 2016 so this little match pre-dates the rules so the rules are exempt. This is my win," she said triumphantly as she wiped down her sword before sheathing it.   
  
Chris just laughed before pulling the stranger into his arms for a big hug. "Gods, sis, I've missed you," he squeezed tighter as she returned the hug herself, standing on her toes to burry her head in his shoulder.  
  
"I know, big brother. When the timelines started changing and started taking you with it, reading about your death. Well, I just about lost all hope. Please, never do that to me again. Promise me you won't die."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Alex. Anything."  
  
The two aunts, listening to the conversation started getting excited, like school girls with a secret. Chris had called the stranger sister.   
  
She had the same green eyes as him though her hair was a sun-bleach blonde that both knew occurred naturally. It was almost white, it was so blonde. She had a thin frame but the aunts could tell it was more due to the lack of food then heredity. The stranger's eyes looked a bit sunken and blue, like she hadn't gotten sleep in a while. She also looked like she'd crawled thru the dirt. Her clothes were patched and ragged and her hair was in a frizzy braid that desperately needed a good washing and good combing. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a tattered skirt with buttons and safety pins along the edges. She had on a light brown, long sleeved shirt which was rolled up to her elbows with a poncho over the shirt. Under the poncho was a tell tale bulge of a back pack. Her shoes were something like Keds but had layers of multi-colored duct tape holding them together. She was also pale skinned and wore fingerless gloves.   
  
The aunts immediately felt for her, knowing that her future was a hard one. They were desperate to take their visiting-from-the-future niece home and mother her appropriately.  
  
"Oooh, she orbed, did you see that, Paige, she orbed!" Phoebe squealed excitedly as she ran to the embracing siblings and hugged them tight. "And she has Leo's hair. Leo and Piper are getting back together!"  
  
"Yeah, Paige," Leo said, orbing in. He took a look around, trying to figure out who he was supposed to heal and was confused at the hug pile Chris and the girls had become.  
  
"Niece, visiting, saved us, hugs," Phoebe babbled, pulling her brother in law into the hug as well.  
  
"Oooh, can't breathe," Alex said before orbing herself out of the pile. The sudden loss of mass caused everyone to fall over onto each other. Alex laughed at the spectacle they made from a few paces away.  
  
"I'll have to remember that one," Paige mumbled to herself, following Alex's example and orbing her self out of the mess. Leo and Chris, instead of orbing, straightened up and helped steady each other.   
  
Phoebe bounced over to Alex, pulling her arm into hers then grabbed Paige's arm. "Come on, back to the manor, cosmic taxi. I want to sit down with my niece and hear all the good stuff." The trio orbed out with the two remaining white lighters not far behind.  
  
Chris was positively giddy and as happy as Phoebe with Alex. He was so excited to see her that he could hardly contain himself. In fact, he had to orb himself back to the scene of the vanquish to get the sword. In the mean time, the two sisters were going a mile a minute, asking Alex everything about the future and why she was there.  
  
"How do Leo and Piper get back together? What's the future like? Are you here to save Wyatt too? What am I like in the future? Who am I going to marry? How many kids?"  
  
"Whoa, one at a time. There isn't much about the future I can tell you. Future secret stuff but I can tell you that I came here to save Chris which is quite a switch for us. He's usually pulling my bacon out of the fire."  
  
"Not hardly. You've saved my life plenty. So sis, how long are you going to be here? I want to hear about everything that's happened, what's going on."  
  
Phoebe bounced happily as Chris's question, smiling brightly at Leo.  
  
"Oh don't worry, big brother; I'll get you up to speed. And I can't stay long. Time paradox and everything. I had to get a few strings pulled, quite literally, to get here."  
  
"You can fill him in later, but first answer my question. Do Leo and Piper get back together? How?" Phoebe bounced in anticipation.  
  
Alex looked pained at Chris. "Um... I don't know... I..."  
  
"We can't tell you that. It could change things."  
  
"Damn, I was hoping your sister; your BABY sister wouldn't be as tight lipped as you are. But since you have a BABY sister there must be hope."  
  
Light dawned in Chris and Alex's eyes.  
  
"Um," Chris hesitated. He really didn't want to break their bubble but he felt he had to be honest with them. "Sister is an honorary title. Alex, you see, is my best friend while growing up. We were insepritable. She's more of my foster sister," Chris added, hoping that saying that wouldn't uncover any memories that Leo might still posses. Alex really was his foster sister but they didn't need to know that.  
  
"But she orbs, like a white lighter," Paige pointed out.  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't orb. I teleported. Totally different," Alex said offhandedly as he picked up the fake Styrofoam fruit from the bowl and took a big bite out of it. She looked at it oddly before resuming her chewing and proceeded to eat the rest of the fake pear.  
  
"Uh, Chris, is she all right?" Phoebe directed Chris's attention towards Alex as she took a seat in the sunroom.  
  
"Oh crap!" Chris quickly picked up a couple of flowering plants within Alex's arm reach and relocated them onto the outside porch. "Alex, these plants are for later, harvest time. No eating the flowers, Piper would kill me."  
  
The aunts and Leo looked at each other confused. Paige said a quick spell, turning the fake fruit into a real pear. Alex only paused as she noticed the change before resuming her snack.  
  
After having moved the plants, Chris came back in and sat down next to Alex, pulling her into a hug and giving her hair a rub. She didn't appreciate the knuckle rub and pushed him away, laughing.   
  
"Stop messing with my hair, you big goof."  
  
"Goddess, I missed you Alex. How are the cousins?"  
  
"Good. We got a new sanctuary set up last week and found a great place for a new den. Really safe. I set up some great wards before I left."  
  
"Cousins?" Phoebe asked hopefully, thinking of her vision.   
  
"Honorary. I have a huge surrogate family in the future. We're all pretty much orphans or our families are missing."  
  
"Yeah, we call all within the order cousin. We reserve brother, sister, uncle, aunt and child to those we are close to. Or those who we call such out of respect."  
  
"Order? You've mentioned something about this order before, Chris, but you never filled us in on the details."  
  
Alex slapped Chris as he sheepishly ducked his head. "You can't mean that you haven't told them?"  
  
"Why should I? It's not like it means something... err means something in this time."  
  
"Chris! You should have told them. It's something to be proud of."  
  
"Oh, yeah, be proud that I keep people homeless and outcasts. Proud that I teach children how to fight and die. Yeah, proud that I put my friends and cousins in danger. Proud that I couldn't protect you." Chris said the last in a soft whisper, pulling away from Alex. "It's nothing to be proud of. It's a curse that I put on some people. I have as much blood on my hands because of it as my brother Wyatt has."   
  
Chris had gotten up to leave but Leo blocked his exit. "What do you mean? You've done so much good here, taken so many risks to help your brother. You have a good heart, I won't believe evil in you."  
  
"Then you still keep yourself blind to me as you've always done. I'm evil too, just not maliciously so."  
  
"Chris! Don't say that of yourself!" Alex turned Chris around and directed his gaze into hers. Chris could not face her, closing his eyes as tears fell. "Look at me, please?"  
  
Chris tried to tear himself away from Alex but she would not let him go. "Chris, I love you but you're being a buffoon. I know you think the Knights of the Wandering Claddaug was a child's game gone horribly awry but its not and to say that it is, well, it cheapens everything we've done, everything we've fought for. The order, our knights have given hope where none could be had. You've created an army out of refugees. It is something to be proud of."  
  
Chris leaned into her, resting their foreheads together.   
  
"We stand beside you because we believe in you."  
  
"You stand beside me because you don't know of anyplace else to stand and they die or get hurt because of it. You can't deny the truth."  
  
Alex sighed in frustration, "We stand beside you because it's the right thing to do. We stand beside you and fight together, stronger then if we were alone. There are other places we could be, at Wyatt's side, at Paris's side, or refugees in the wastelands. We stand and fight because we know what is right and we fight for that. But this fear, this doubt inside you, is this what inspired you to try this?"  
  
Chris couldn't answer. Traveling in time to save Wyatt which would erase his whole future was a coward's decision. He could not watch those who he had sworn to protect die. He could not stand to see them hurt and captured and tortured, like he had with Alex. He could not face his time and their fight anymore so he'd escaped into the past. He was totally willing to sacrifice his life and being to protect those he cherished.  
  
"I don't understand, Chris?" one of the aunts said.  
  
"I'm a coward. Here I only have to watch and help 4 people who are more then capable of taking care of themselves. I abandoned my family and left them to fend for themselves. I am a coward," Chris orbed out.  
  
Leo was about to orb out when Alex stopped him. "Go check with the elders, see if I can stay. I need to talk to him alone." She orbed out after her best friend, knowing where he had gone. She knew that Chris wouldn't want Leo knowing about that spot.  
  
He was right where she thought he'd be. The secret spot that he and Bianca shared. Alex sat next to him on the bench, staying silent as they contemplated the perfect ness of the spot in this time.   
  
It was filled with bird song and flowers, something that would disappear in a few years. They sat silently for a long while until the silence was pressing into Chris so much he had to speak.  
  
"I only hurt those I love."  
  
"No, you give them love. Hurst is just a part of the world. No way in avoiding it. The only thing you can avoid is love but then, that's the root of all evil and why Wyatt turned. But you will save him because you love him."  
  
"No, I won't. I'll save him because there is nothing else to do," Chris turned to Alex, his eyes anxious for her to understand. He cupped her check, handling her like crystal. "I am a coward and you can't say otherwise. I left because I couldn't stand to see you die. I failed you and you got hurt. I failed Bianca and she died."  
  
Alex tried to interrupt but Chris shushed her.   
  
"I promised mom when she died that I'd protect you, protect my baby sister but I failed. I left you behind, defenseless for Wyatt's troops. And when I found out, I panicked. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't do a thing and Wyatt's demons tortured you because I couldn't. I was supposed to protect you and keep you safe but I failed."  
  
"Chris, why didn't you tell me this before? I never blamed you, I can't blame you. You were not responsible..."  
  
"I am responsible..."  
  
"No, you are not. Chris, when they attacked, I froze." They sat silently for a minute while Chris absorbed this new news.  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Big brother, I froze. I couldn't move or fight or raise the alarm. I just stood there watching. If it weren't for Walsh, I would have died. It was my fault I got captured. I am the one to blame. I didn't do a damn thing when they attacked. I just stood there and watched, watched while they were slaughtered." Alex had started to shake at her revelation, filed with fear and dread. Chris held her close on the bench while she cried, tears falling from his eyes as well.   
  
He whispered he was sorry and while Alex wanted to say that he had nothing to be sorry about, she knew that it would ring hollow in his ears. He'd always blame himself. There was no one but him who could give him forgiveness.   
  
After a while, their tears stopped and Chris dug out a napkin from his pocket. He wiped her eyes and held it to her nose, telling her to blow. Alex rolled her eyes at him before obeying. They sat in silence, close to each other and reconnecting.  
  
They had been friends for so long that there was no problem in sitting and listening to the world. After a while, a butterfly flew into the garden, landing brightly on a flower.  
  
"Look," Chris whispered, pointing out the butterfly. Alex's eyes lit up with glee as she watched it, flittering from one flower to another before flying away.   
  
"Oh, how beautiful. I haven't seen a butterfly in ages."  
  
"We can wait around and see more. They have lots of them in this time. And honey bees and other bugs too."  
  
Alex bumped Chris, smirking, "No wonder you and Bianca spent so much time here."  
  
Chris blushed.   
  
"This is a special spot. Where you and Bianca had your first date. Where you and Bianca lost your virginity together," Alex teased. Chris blushed even redder.   
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"Hush, lover, let a girl pretend. Best friend's privilege and all that."  
  
"You take too many privileges of me, Alex."  
  
"And are you really complaining? Fate brought us together, best friends for life. And when Piper adopted me, actually making me into your sister instead of it being just pretend, that was Fate laughing with us. I owe her a lot. She gave me a family, a real family, not just a foster home with siblings who were siblings just because they just happened to be in the same group home. Because of you I had a mom and dad for a few years. I have a big brother and a bigger brother and aunts and uncles. A grandpa even! I'll take as many privileges I can get."  
  
Chris turned to Alex, drawing her gaze to his, cupping her cheek and stroking her soft skin. He had missed his friend, his sister, and companion. He tilted Alex's face up and kissed her lips lightly.   
  
"I think you take privileges of me," Alex whispered against his lips when they parted.  
  
Chris gave his Cheshire cat look that clearly said, 'like I'd do anything else,' and lightly kissed her again.   
  
It was a whisper of lips, a soft kiss but Alex felt as if she was the most treasured in the world. She'd missed her friend, the boy into whose house she'd been adopted into. And apparently Chris had missed her, missed her greatly. It was strange to be kissed by him but felt so right. They belonged to each other, by each other's side and it was only coincidence that they were sexually compatible. Of course it was also strange to be kissed so intimately, so cherished. It felt like a betrayal of Bianca, her friend.   
  
Alex pulled away.  
  
Chris let the kiss end but pulled Alex into his arms, pulling her close to him so that he could feel her warmth and make sure she was real. Alex snuggled into his protective embrace. She would not betray her friend but she still needed her big brother's strength.   
  
They watched the garden and flowers, butterflies and bees late into the day until the shadows grew long and they had to return to the manor.  
  



	4. The Past belongs in the future

After orbing home, they discovered Phoebe at the stove. They both gasped in horror, thinking she'd made dinner. When Phoebe looked up and saw their expressions, she laughed. "Oh don't worry, you two. Piper made dinner. I'm just stirring and keeping it warm. Come on now, like I'd make a meal?"  
  
"Piper's meals! How I've missed them. What did she make?" Alex looked in the pot seeing a heart meal of vegetable beef stew. She reached in and grabbed some meat chucks and carrots, quickly bringing the mess to her mouth.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, oww," Alex winced as she shook her hand, tearing up because of the pain. Chris grabbed her arm and puller her to the sink where he rinsed her fingers in luke-warm water and inspected the damage. It wasn't really burned, just a bit red and tender. With a teasing smile, Chris kissed it better with Phoebe watching with amusement. Phoebe had grabbed the first aide kit and handed it to Chris who opened it and applied burn cream on the offended fingers.  
  
"Alex, why did you reach into the pot? Why didn't you wait until we'd gotten you a bowl?"  
  
"I was hungry and didn't think it would hurt. I love mom's stew and I really miss it."  
  
"But you could have waited," Chris said gently, like talking to a confused young child, which in many ways he was. "It was on the stove to keep it hot."  
  
"But there's no fire?" Alex looked over at the stove, confirming that there was no flame in sight.  
  
"It's an electric stove. I know you remember those. Electricity runs thru a coil, heating it up." Alex looked on the stove with wonder. She would have gone to the stove and tried this out but Phoebe had turned it off already. She interrupted Alex's inspection, handing her a large bowl of stew with some toast. Alex beamed at her prize, thanked Phoebe and sat down to eat with gusto.  
  
Phoebe handed Chris a bowl and whispered questioningly, "Chris??"  
  
"Sh, later. Ok?"  
  
He cast glances at his sister who was eating with one hand and rearranging the table with another. Phoebe understood and served herself, sitting down at he table and chit-chatting with the two future kids. Alex had three bowls and would have had more but Chris distracted her with the promise of a bath.  
  
"A real bath? With bubbles and real soap and a real bath in a tub? With hot water and bubbles and everything?"  
  
Her eyes got wide in amazement.  
  
"Sure, honey," Phoebe said," I have some pajamas that will fit you and some great bath oils. Come on upstairs and I'll help you."  
  
"Oh, I know where it is. I remember." Alex's eyes danced in delight, smiling brightly at Chris.  
  
"Go on up. I'll get the dishes," he said. He watched Alex drag Phoebe up, happy as a clam.  
  
Upstairs, Phoebe got out her stash of bath soaks and turned on the faucets. Alex looked thru all the bottles with glee, opening one after another, sniffing them all. She set aside a few of her favorites which Phoebe added to the bath. Alex, in her eagerness, almost jumped in, clothes and all but Phoebe got her to undress, placing the dirty clothes aside in a bag to wash or throw away.  
  
Alex giggled like a school girl as Phoebe undid her hair and lightly combed it out with her fingers. It was quite thick with dirt, sand, leaves and twigs and phoebe frowned in disgust and worry. She wondered how Alex's life had been in the apocalyptic future the two painted.  
  
Phoebe washed and rewashed Alex's hair while the young woman- acting like a girl, marveled at the bubbles and soaps. Phoebe got a clue what the girl's powers were when she waved a hand over a mound of bubbles. They solidified into a dry soap bubbles, crumbling like soap flakes when touched. Alex used these to scrub at her skin, like one would with a bar of soap. When the bubbles were gone, she just formed a tunnel with her hands and blew into the water. Instantly the tub would fill with bubbles again.  
  
Of course by the time Phoebe was done washing the young woman's hair, the water was thick with dirt and the bubbles were low. Not coming back as thickly as when they started. To Alex's much delight, Phoebe said she'd draw another bath using more soaps and oils. In the new, clean bath Alex giggle and played as a child. Phoebe retreated to get towels and pajamas.  
  
Outside Chris waited; a grim expression on his face and followed Phoebe to her room.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe. I really appreciate what you're doing for Alex."  
  
"Chris?" Phoebe sat down on the bed, towel in hand and Chris sat down next to her. He kept his arms crossed and wouldn't look at Phoebe.  
  
"Alex has always had problems. Magic comes as naturally to her as breathing. Always has. Any power she can duplicate, given time, and once she hears or reads a spell, she can always recite it back. Potion making, enchantments, sorcery, wizardry, anything. It's quite possible she's more powerful then Wyatt. It's a blessing." Chris looked up at his aunt who was confused. "You of all people should know blessings are a double edged knife. Many could say a blessing is a curse in disguise."  
  
Chris was silent for a long while, reluctant to tell his aunt more. Phoebe got up to dig out the pajamas and was about to leave when Chris spoke again.  
  
"She was captured by demons a couple of years ago. They stripped her of her powers and… and tortured her."  
  
Phoebe gasped and Chris raised his head to look directly into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"Wyatt rescued her, healed her wounds completely. He might have even put a spell or two on her. I don't know. No matter what evil he's done, no matter how he's hurt me, I am forever grateful. And I know I can save him. He's still capable of mercy and love."  
  
Phoebe put down what she was carrying and went to hug Chris close. Chris held onto his aunt for a time, shaking as he fought off the tears.  
  
"She gets confused sometimes, thinks she's still back there. She gets so afraid and she screams and I can't help her. She'll cry in her sleep and I can't make the memories go away. I love her so much and I couldn't protect her. I can't make her feel safe. And I couldn't watch it happening." Chris said the last in a whisper. "I couldn't watch her fall apart in front of me anymore." Chris cried on her shoulder for a while until he pulled away, drying his tears. She told him since Paige's room was free, Alex could stay there.  
  
Chris left, going to check on his big brother's baby self. Phoebe went into the bathroom to tell Alex bath time was over. Alex yawned wide as she got out of the tub and dried off. She rubbed her eyes sleepily after getting dressed in the pajamas and Phoebe led her to Paige's room.  
  
Chris was already inside, dressed in his own pajamas and was standing besides his aunt's vanity. Alex clapped her hands in delight, sitting down in the chair. Chris picked up the brush and carefully combed Alex's long, blond hair. It seemed like this was a common thing between them. As Chris brushed her hair gently, with long, soft strokes, the two started to sing a lullaby song. It was filled with longing and quite sad sounding but spoke of children playing in starlight and finding joy there.  
  
Phoebe watched, feeling like an intruder but unable to break the friends intimate moment. It was obvious how close they were and phoebe couldn't decide if she was jealous (since She'd never bonded that close to her nephew) or happy (since he had a friend as close as Alex.) It was no wonder they used sibling references, they were as close as she and her sisters are.  
  
Phoebe ideally wondered how Bianca felt about Chris and Alex but she must have been ok since the two had been engaged. Ideally, phoebe thought of what would happen now between the 'siblings' since Bianca's death. Chris obviously knew Alex well and cared for her but with Alex's history, bringing the relationship to that level would be hard, very hard.  
  
At the vanity, Alex was nearly asleep and Chris had tapered the song off into a gentle humming. His fingers were moving deftly in Alex's hair, braiding a French braid that poked out, no in. He did it with such deftness and precision that Phoebe wondered if he was using his telekinesis.  
  
Once done, Chris patted Alex on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Phoebe jumped up, excusing herself and left the room. Of course, she didn't go far, peaking thru the partially open door and listening in.  
  
Chris tucked Alex in, whispering quietly. When Chris made to go, to leave Alex to go sleep on the couch, she grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"Please, big brother. Don't leave me, don't leave me alone."  
  
She had said it with such despair and helplessness that Phoebe was left heart broken. She said a quick prayer, thankful for Wyatt's mercy and Chris's big heart. She was very glad when, after a moments hesitation, Chris agreed.  
  
Glad her nephew and his friend were all tucked away, Phoebe retired to her own bed.  
  



	5. Cliffside Sanctuary 1

**Warning: Slash ahead. I also do not write linearly.  
**  
This is a flashback to Chris and Alex's life before she was captured by demons.

_Cliffside Sanctuary  
_ Chris smiled up at the stars, twinkling in the night. They were surprisingly visible, not just thru the illusion cliff but also this close to the city. Of course, since the Great War, there was very little of the city with electric power.  
  
Street lights stood dark. Buildings stood empty and hollow. Occasionally, if one looked hard enough, the twinkling lights of candles could be seen in windows across the city.  
  
As it was, for the intimate band of rebels and renegades, the moon and starlight was enough for them. Tonight, however, the flickering red glow of the firelight lit the inside of the illusion cliff.  
  
This place was a sanctuary.  
  
It looked like a rocky, natural cliff from the outside but was actually a tall and open cave. The natural magics were undetectable by Wyatt's forces. The magic was maintained by a magical creature, Daphne, a seilki. Many of the refugees stayed here sometimes, as a stop on the new underground rail road. Many people passed thru this place.  
  
It was eerily silent, considering the number of people present. At least 30 people were currently living there. A handful of adults with many children, almost all orphans or abandoned. No, the only sound was the crackle of fire and the song of the waves.  
  
Daphne was singing that song. She was a seilki who had taken off her skin and hidden it. She watched over this sanctuary, weaving her natural magic to keep her charges hidden. Right now she was standing waist deep in the waves, her clear voice echoing mournfully along the cliffs.  
  
All could tell her heart ached for the sea.  
  
She could get her skin and return to the waves at any time but she stayed, offering sanctuary for her land brethren.  
  
Several women danced to this song, their bodies swaying in the fire light, like enchantresses weaving their web.  
  
Chris's buddy, Walsh, whispered, "They're so beautiful."  
  
Chris took the bottle of fairy wine from his friend, swallowing and muttering his agreement before handing him back the anonymous brown bottle. Where Walsh had gotten his hands on the wines was anybodies guess. Walsh had a knack for getting things.  
  
The woman's barely clothed bodies' swayed snake like as they danced. Bianca's hair swinging with her movements while her dancing partner's, Alex, hair seemed to flutter with puffs of breezes.  
  
He sat, voyeur like, as the two women twined and intertwined themselves sensuously.  
  
Walsh reached out a hand and made a motion like he was stroking one of the woman's flesh.  
  
"Better watch it. If Bianca catches you copping a feel, she's likely to rip out your arm," he said teasingly.  
  
Walsh replied dreamily, "No, not Bianca. Alex. She's a goddess."  
  
Chris frowned and scowled at the man. "Then she will rip your arm off and I'll hold you down."  
  
Walsh started at his harsh tone. "Look, man, I wasn't going to… I know she's off limits and all but a man can appreciate."  
  
"Just so long as the appreciation is from afar. No one touches my sister."  
  
Walsh shot him a baleful glare but Chris was distracted by the pair of women. Bianca had Alex in her arms, kissing her deeply. Alex was reciprocating in kind. The two parted, Bianca tugging on Alex's arm. Chris could hear Alex say that she couldn't go, that they had gotten all tangled up in the firelight. Chris could almost see Bianca roll her eyes as she led Alex tipsily away from the fire.  
  
The two women sat near Chris and Walsh, pulled up in blankets. They were old worn blankets, crusted with salt but still quite warm. Bianca sat against the cliffs with Alex curled up in her arms.  
  
Chris leaned over to give his girlfriend a quick kiss. Alex smirked at him. "Don't I get a kiss too?" she asked. Chris gave her a quick peck as well but deepened it when he felt Walsh's jealous eyes on him.  
  
There was a snort and Liz said, "Show off." It was obvious this third woman had listened to their previous conversation. Liz was a kind, gentle woman with motherly, dark eyes. She was nursing her third child Tracy. The tiny half-breed was wriggling mightily in her grasp.  
  
Liz was alone on the beach, her other two children with their father in the city. Quinton was part witch, part ghost and had the unique ability to hide in shadows and spy. He could also create shadow portals which anybody could use. This made Quinton and his family very valuable, since he could easily search for survivors or refugees without alerting the wrong people.  
  
The beach itself was filled with magical half breeds. A small boy was at the water's edge. He'd creep down to the edge and gaze at the water. When a wave hit, he'd back up quickly to avoid the salty touch. His name was Petra and he was a half tree nymph. No one was sure what the other half was and no one made mention of it.  
  
And no one was going to tell the boy that.  
  
Petra's mother had handed the baby over, the tiny being barely 6 months old, to one of the Knights of the Wandering Claddaug, sobbing her eyes out. The nymph loved her son but had told the Knight that she could not stand to see him and remember. She also wished for a better life for her boy. The Knight understood, smuggling the baby out of the city, away to people who could be trusted.  
  
No one made question on how he had come here. It was a soiled secret all who knew kept. For, you see, Wyatt's knights (if one could call the bullies such) - his army kept to different rules. They felt that those who had power could take what they wanted. It was actually great sport to chase nymphs and capture them. Many nymphs had died from the abuse the uncaring army inflicted. Others, still, would kill themselves after having been forced to suffer the ruffians' "charms."  
  
Petra was a stick figure of a boy, almost like thin tree limbs made flesh. He always had a greenish cast to his skin and would eat only vegetables and fruits. The boy could also eat dirt and the leaves off trees. This, of course, gave them no help with Alex who was convinced that normal humans could eat such stuff as well.  
  
Beside Petra, a large boy skulked. Markus was a half ogre and half human. His mother had sought refuge for herself and her remaining children. The ogre had hidden them in his cave and the two had grown close. When Markus had turned of age, he'd left to fight as well. He was eager to join the rebels and the rebels had welcomed him with open arms. As far as they didn't want to involve teens and children, the world in which they were living in forced them to become involved.  
  
Wyatt's troops were not against using children in their quest for power. The Knights of the Wandering Claddaug also used children and teens by teaching them how to fight- how to survive. Though the Knights were also able to place them in better positions then they otherwise could have been in. Markus was one of the guardians of this sanctuary. He was learning to fight and defend himself with the Knights who passed thru as teachers.  
  
In fact, Nixa was showing some of the youngsters knife throwing a little ways away. The children were fascinated by the games Nixa came up with. Her Hunting partner, Bridget was off in the city. The Hunter was hot on the trail of a Luthos demon and hoped to kill it while the city was currently in turmoil.  
  
Markus picked up little Petra and raised the sick boy up over his head. One could expect a boy to cry out when something like this happened but Petra didn't give a cry. Silence was law in the sanctuary and little Petra knew this well.  
  
He only gasped and tried to wriggle out of Markus's grip. A couple of others turned to watch the two boys' antics. Markus's face was split by a huge smile as he stepped into the sea.  
  
The adults by the fire watching were not worried. Markus would not let anything happen to his little friend. And being half- ogre, Markus was big and strong. Even just entering his teens, he was almost a mini-Schwarzenegger.  
  
Markus went into the ocean until he was about chest deep then dropped Petra in. The little boy came up sputtering and Markus picked up once again out of the water, making sure he was ok. Once assured, he dunked him again and started to instruct little Petra on how to swim. The big boy kept a firm grip on Petra's belt, dangling him in the water while he learned how to move his limbs.  
  
Chris felt a tap and looked over to see Liz. She pointed to his side and he turned to see Bianca and Alex. Bianca had a decidedly evil look in her eyes and her arms were hidden by the blanket pulled up to Alex's neck. The young blond woman had a look of bliss on her face as she gasped, arching. Her hands were clasped back around Bianca's head, grasping each other as well as tangling themselves in the long raven black hair.  
  
Liz whispered, "I can watch the children," and smiled conspirously at the lovers.  
  
Thou Chris didn't notice any of that. His eyes were locked with Bianca as she teased Alex. Alex thrashed her head, groaning and Chris leaned over to kiss her again, making sure she didn't scream out in her pleasure.  
  
This far from the city, it was unlikely that any troops or probes could over hear but they never, ever took that chance.  
  
Once Bianca pulled her hands out from under the blankets, pulling Chris up for her own kiss, the group got ready to move.  
  
Walsh gave a disappointed glare and chugged back more of his fairy wine.  
  
The trio traipsed off thru the illusion cliff, the night quickly turning from fire lit to moonlit once they were past the barrier. Looking back, they could only see a solid cliff with nothing by the fire visible. The children who were playing in the ocean looked like wild creatures, unsupervised.  
  
The trio went far along the beach to a secluded section. A pair of lovers was already on the beach, basking in the afterglow and the night. They exchanged small nods of acknowledgement before Chris claimed his own bit of beach, laying out the blankets brought with them.  
  
He was hit in the head by something cloth and looked over. His gals were stripping, tossing aside their clothes then grabbing hands to run into the water. Chris nearly took a header into the sand as he stripped off his own clothes and dashed after them.  
  
They played in the water, touching wet flesh, grabbing kisses when they could. Eventually, Chris, frustrated, pulled them from the water, drawing them to the blankets to dry off and collapse in a pile of flesh. There was more touching and kissing as they made love to the sound of the waves in the moon light. 


	6. Cliffside Sanctuary 2

**Warning: Slash ahead. I also do not write linearly.**  
  
This is a flashback to Chris and Alex's life before she was captured by demons.

P.S. Nixa and Bridget, the hunters were graciously borrowed from "Bidding Begins" by Twisted Flame. Ben will be borrowed later. Thank you Twisted Flame. You're a doll.  
  
_Cliffside Sanctuary_  
  
Morning found Alex still in a deep, sated sleep and her companions on a real ocean cliff looking out into the distance. Bianca and Chris could already see the streaks of smoke and smell the burning city.  
  
There were loud booms now and again, signaling that the city was once more caught up in the Warlock Clan wars. Chris would not doubt that a couple of those loud booms were caused by Wyatt, lending his strength and support to whichever clan he felt would gain him the most strength and power.  
  
And in the middle of that war, people, citizens, innocents were dying.  
  
And San Francisco, once a Mecca for witches trying to find a place to live in peace, had become a death trap for them.  
  
Chris held Bianca to him, her warmth and solidness a comfort. Their fellow knights were there, hiding, hoping to gain allies and rescue those they could. They too would be heading back into the city later, changing off with those tired and sapped. But for now they were safe, well fed, and happy.  
  
Bianca was the first one to broach the subject. "We should leave Alex behind," she said with conviction. She was quite surprised to not hear Chris object.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Chris, are you ok? You just agreed with me about Alex?"  
  
Chris signed, turning to face where Alex was, she was now throwing up into the sand. It was starting to be a common occurrence and he was getting quite worried about her. Chris pointed her out to Bianca and they started climbing down the hillside, still talking.  
  
"I know. She will kick our asses when she finds out we're not gonna take her but I'm worried. Her nightmares are getting worse and she wakes up every morning shaking in fear. And she's getting worse at telling reality from dreams."  
  
"I know you don't want to but it may be worth the risk. We could take her to see one of the doctors in the city."  
  
"No, no, too risky. She just needs some time out of the city. The last mission was really hard on her, if we just let her be, she'll find her way."  
  
"And will she keep finding her way? I know you grew up with her but I'm really worried. And another thing, while we're on our mission, who's going to take care of her?"  
  
Chris smiled. He had already started formulating a plan. "Bridget will watch over her. She's due back soon. And Walsh. He's gotten a little sweet on Alex."  
  
"Walsh? The same Walsh whose life's ambition is to get as much music, cookies and sex as he can Walsh?!?"  
  
"One and the same."  
  
"I'm going to rip his arms out and beat him to death with them."  
  
"Whoa, whoa there tiger," Chris stopped in his decent to face his girlfriend. "I think you got the wrong idea. Walsh would be good for her."  
  
Bianca tried to interrupt but Chris kept going.  
  
"He can watch out for her and he already knows she's crazy. And as much as I love Alex, I can't keep going like this forever. I, mean, two women? You wear me out as it is. And while I know I don't actually share blood with her, she's been my sister since I was 8 and it's a little creepy."  
  
Bianca looked at him with bemused disagreement. Like any of that would really sway the libidinous white lighter. And it wasn't like they all three were together all of the time. Bianca was no catholic school girl and enjoyed the woman's company quite a bit. Clothed or not clothed.  
  
"Look, she deserves her own happiness," Chris sighed. "Like what we've found. I love her but I'm in love with you. I love you." Chris pulled Bianca into a deep embrace.  
  
The sound of Alex throwing up again pulled them apart and they resumed their decent. Bianca did have one last thing, though, to add. "Fine, Walsh can have our permission but he's only allowed to first base." At Chris's protest, Bianca continued. "Second base. We gotta make sure she likes him first. You will need to explain to him the difference between second base and short stop. And give him the shovel talk."  
  
"Shovel talk? You mean where we beat him half to death with a shovel if he hurts her?"  
  
"No, shovel talk, as in the shovel I'll make him use if he hurts her to dig his own grave, then we beat him to death with it."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Bianca agreed with Chris's assessment.  
  
The two had reached Alex who was shaking like a leaf in high wind and was as pale as the sun bleached sand. The two warriors and friends helped her up and brought her back to the cliff encampment.  
  
Inside were many people, some stirring in the morning light, others still sleeping. They would mostly stay inside the cliff illusion, only venturing out to collect different foods.  
  
Though there wasn't much need to collect any today. Quinton had come back with supplied and a couple of tired refugees. Those were tucked away back in the cave sound asleep from their adventures. Markus, Petra, and another half-breed child, Meg, were curled up together for warmth. Liz was dotting on her two children, back from their tour of duty with their father.  
  
Chris and Bianca settled Alex near Liz and Mary, another young mother. Chris's poor sister was curled up in on herself, crying a little. When anyone tried to comfort her, she'd just shake them off.  
  
Walsh was tending to coffee on the fire, his eyes glued on Alex. Despite knocking off a couple bottles of the strong stuff by himself, he was perfectly fine to meet the day. "She ok?" Walsh asked Chris worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just the dreams getting to her. He plopped down next to the small fire, eyes intent on the coffee. Walsh smiled, pulling the pot off and pouring his friend some of the sludge. Chris only took half a cup and cut it with some water. Taking a deep drink, he smiled at his friend.  
  
"Bianca and I are going on a mission later. We won't get back for a while. We were wondering if you could keep an eye on her for us."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes, you. And let me remind you that if you hurt my sister…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you'll hold me down while Bianca rips out my arms." Walsh smiled big and threw his arms around Chris, giving him a big hug. Chris had to juggle a bit, trying to keep the sludge - er - coffee from spilling.  
  
"Man, I can't thank you enough," Walsh pushed them back into the sand in his enthusiasm.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. She comes with rules, you know. You can't go past second base and am I going to have to defuse you first?" Chris thrust up his hips, meeting Walsh's growing pants. He grinned lasciviously as he groped Walsh's butt. Walsh blushed.  
  
"You are a sick man, really sick." But it was good natured. They kissed lightly. Very few knights would pass up the opportunity for mutual pleasure. Their world was so full of darkness and evil that a lot of the stigmas got left behind. They were willing to grab onto happiness with both hands, goosing the whole time.  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I not only sleep with my sister, I pimp her out too."  
  
Walsh rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the fire. "Pimping her would be letting me get a home run but I understand. And she's not really your sister. Though you being a Halliwell, I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
Chris covered Walsh's mouth, looking around to see if anyone noticed.  
  
"Do not say that name here. It's Perry. Christopher Perry. And don't you dare slip up like that again or I will beat you to death with your arms before your date with Alex."  
  
Walsh only nodded, readily agreeing. He knew he just fucked up big time. Very, very few people knew Chris was actually the Tyrant Wyatt's little brother. Those who did know, Chris could (usually) trust implicitly. Those he couldn't, well, they weren't around anymore to breathe a word.  
  
While Chris was a huge figure in the opposition of Wyatt, those who found out could still take their anger and frustration out on the younger man. They could use Chris as a bargaining chip to win favor with Wyatt, since he had orders out for his brother's return.  
  
Though as Chris Perry, he was a minor person with a price on his head like so many of the rebels and the Knights of the Wandering Claddaug.  
  
"Listen, I'll give you a full update before I go and I know you'll take good care of her." Chris glared threateningly. It didn't have any affect on the smiling man- at least until Bianca came over, kneeling behind Chris, throwing her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
She didn't even have to glare at Walsh to make him gulp and turn away.  
  
"I guess you told him the news," Bridget said brightly. "Is there anything I should go over? Second base verses short stop? The shovel and his disembodied head?"  
  
"Haven't gone thru all that yet, love," Chris said, kissing his girlfriend's hand. "Just gave him the news."  
  
"I'll fill him in. Quinton is heading out once he's gotten some food in him. Bridget found a nest of refugees that we'll have to evacuate. Unfortunately we're out of clocking potions so we're headed out to grab some and then do some relocation."  
  
Chris cursed. "Give him the low down. I'll check on Alex. I'll tell her that we need a bunch of clocking potion batches. With her memory, she'll know which ones we already used and she can easily come up with some more variations."  
  
Chris got up with a Bianca smiling wickedly as she started telling Walsh what infractions would cause bone fractures.  
  
Alex had calmed down by then and Chris easily pulled her into his arms. "You ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"We could go into the city, find a doctor. There's a few in mind I know would help." Even though he'd told Bianca no on the doctor idea, he had to broach the subject with Alex.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'll be ok. If I can just fight it, fight the visitations, they'll fade away like shadows in the sun."  
  
Chris sighed. Alex had been having nightmares since before Chris knew her at the group home. They had been an occasional thing in her youth but had grown frequent in the last couple months. These dreams always left her upset and now were leaving her quite ill. If it were not for the Charmed Ones doing a total investigation into his sister's dreams, he'd wonder if they were some how magical.  
  
But they weren't.  
  
They were just repeating memories of a frightened child who could not remember how she'd shone up at the hospital, covered in blood and screaming her head off. The trauma of whatever she had suffered permanently addled her mind. Chris tried to help her as much as he could but sometimes he thought he was slowly watching his sister die in front of him. Recently her moments of lucidity were getting less frequent.  
  
Chris hugged his adopted sister to him tightly. He was worried that one day he'd loose her altogether, the stress of the war finally taking her totally away. He didn't know if he was strong enough to face that day, even though it seemed to be rapidly approaching.  
  
"Bianca told me that Quinton found a nest of refugees. We'll be heading out to evacuate them soon."  
  
Alex's eyes got big. She loved hearing they could help more people from under Wyatt's thumb.  
  
"We'll need a bunch of new clocking potions and spells. Walsh agreed to help you mix some up. He knows where he can get new ingredients. We'll need several different batches."  
  
"You mean; I'm not going with you?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah. We really need those clocking potions and you're the best." Chris gave her a warm smile. Alex really was the best. She was adept at mixing different potions to mask magical trails. She was even working on one that could disguise magic from scanning probes. So far it would work only half the time and had to be taken fresh each day.  
  
Of course, the major need of clocking potions was to rotate them around. If one of the potions was deciphered and broken by Wyatt's forces, it wouldn't leave all the refugees and rebels exposed. The rebels, the major ones in the fight would have 2 or 3 masking potions, sometimes special ones keyed to them individually by blood.  
  
Alex was pouting. "I know you're leaving me behind." Chris didn't deny it. He knew it would be useless because she'd already figured it out.  
  
"Look, your nightmares are getting worse. I don't want to risk you."  
  
"You mean you don't trust me."  
  
"I do! I just…"  
  
"Don't trust me. It's ok. My head's been put in a blender. It's gonna get worse before it gets better. Really bad."  
  
"Alex, what do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know its going to get really bad soon so be careful."  
  
Chris sat and thought a while. If his cousin Portia wanted to send a warning, she usually got a message to him, not Alex. But maybe his shields and such were up too much. Being Wyatt's brother, he'd developed strong shields to keep out intrusions. When he was younger, Wyatt had invaded his dreams trying to get him to turn into a power hungry tyrant as well.  
  
"Ok, I'll be careful. I'll give the others the warning as well. And please listen to Walsh. He'll keep an eye out for you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Alex asked suspiciously. They smile at each other, hugging tightly and exchanging a few kisses. "Please, big brother, take care of yourself. Come back safe to me; and Bianca too."  
  
Chris rested his forehead against Alex's, tangling his hands into her wild hair. It needed a good combing and several of the braids redone.  
  
"I will, I promise," Chris whispered, holding her to him. Since his mother's death it was hard, very hard to let go of anyone he loved, to not have them nearby and under his watchful eye.  
  
Chris knew it was Bianca before she even got her arms around them but apparently Alex hadn't been paying attention and startled when the woman joined them. This worried Chris, letting him know that he made the right decision. Alex had to be totally aware of her surroundings otherwise it could get her killed, or worse, captured.  
  
"We've got to go, Alex. You'll be good for Walsh?" Bianca asked with a slight frown of worry.  
  
Alex snorted. "You mean Walsh will be good for me. Hopefully you two haven't scared him too much." Alex exchanged kisses with Bianca. "Please be careful. Watch each other's backs."  
  
Bianca exchanged a look with Chris, knowing that they would both be extra wary and alert on this mission. They would have to change their plans slightly. They would be taking both Nixa and Bridget with them. The young blonde hunter had returned with Quinton during the night. Quinton's sons were also going to be staying behind now. Keeping them safe was much more important then using their abilities to evacuate the refugees.  
  
The trio hugged tightly, Alex's eyes squeezing out tears. There was a grunt behind them and a very sad Quinton said, "We really need to get going. I'm worried, the fighting is getting closer." In the distance there was still the occasional loud boom.  
  
The fighters had rejuvenated during the night, during the cease fire and were now battling it out once again. Chris and Bridget nodded, turning away for a few quick kisses.  
  
"Take care, lover," Bianca said as she winked at Alex.  
  
Chris blushed bright crimson.  
  
No matter that everyone knew; it still embarrassed Chris to hear his girlfriend and sister referring to each other like that.  
  
Alex responded with an equal farewell. "Give them hell, lover. Give them hell," she said, moving off reluctantly to Walsh's side and started talking of potions and supplies.  
  
The two warriors quickly filled Quinton in on Alex's warning. His kids were disappointed they couldn't join but were very eager to help protect this sanctuary while the knights headed off. Despite being tired from her nights hunting, Bridget was more then ready to head off and help.  
  
Quinton raised his arms, the darkness in the back of the cave seemingly to grow darker and the assembled party stepped thru the portal. Quickly, the warriors were gone. 


	7. Cliffside Sanctuary 3

**Warning: Death and Destruction ahead.  
**  
This is a flashback to Chris and Alex's life before she was captured by demons.  
  
_Cliffside Sanctuary_  
  
Several hours later Alex, Walsh, and a few of the children were gathered, hurriedly writing spells on parchments. Others were mixing potions, trying different things to see what they came up with.  
  
Alex stood proudly in the middle of the chaos, seemingly to blossom as she directed the children here and there, to do this and that. It was important that the young ones learned how to help themselves.  
  
It was about mid-day when Alex looked up. Thru the cliff illusion she could see Wyatt standing there with Excalibur in hand. At his feet, the lookout Jari was dead.  
  
Alex stood transfixed, unable to move or speak. Somehow she knew this was coming yet she could not raise the alarm now that the danger was here. It was not as if she couldn't; it was as if she was paralyzed from doing so, it was like she had no desire to, no inclination towards saving these people- witches' lives.  
  
One of the grinning children pressed a pan into her hands, happy at the potion and hopping it met her teacher's approval. Alex stared at it dumbly; her mind stuck and unable to comprehend what she was holding; unable to tell the anxiously waiting child if the potion was good or not.  
  
The child looked at her in wonder, knowing that Alex wasn't currently well. From Alex's nerveless fingers, the potion spilled from her hands, coating the sand momentarily a bright purple. Confused at what was going on, several of the children raised their heads, wonderingly. They spotted Wyatt who had a force of warlocks blinking in beside him.  
  
Markus gave the cry of alarm and the children scattered.  
  
Wyatt grinned, the cliff illusion as air to him. He raised his sword and cut an opening as if it was a gauzy curtain. Warlocks grinned triumphantly, streaming in and grabbing for the children.  
  
Bravely, they threw their hot potions, injuring and vanquishing a few. Markus grabbed a burning log, using the fiery brand like a club. Liz directed many of the younger children into the back of the cave where Quinton's kids were creating a portal for evacuation.  
  
Peaceful Daphne raised her arms, directing a mass of birds to swoop down and scratch at the attackers' eyes. But moments later the cliff illusion winked out as a warlock stood over Daphne, her body bleeding into the sands at his feet. A knife was in his hand and was dripping with her blood. A screaming demon ran across, trying to throw off a clinging, biting, and scratching Petra.  
  
Alex felt arms around her, throwing her to the ground as a fire ball whizzed past. Walsh was screaming in her face, saying something important that Alex could not understand. She lay there dumbly, her brain wanting her to move, yelling at her to fight but the barrier between thought and action remained thick and she was incapable of movement.  
  
Walsh got up, dragging at Alex's arms, yelling at the others to evacuate. The sharp smell of burning flesh and blood reached Alex and she knew that Walsh had been hit by the fireball meant for her. He jerked her arm, trying to pull her forward but collapsed to his knees as another fireball hit him. He pulled Alex down, trying to protect her with his body. He stared down the circle of demons and warlocks standing over them.  
  
Alex put her hands over her abdomen and opened her mouth to scream but only a croak came. It seemed that more was needed for her to be able to talk.  
  
Wyatt strode up, confident in his win. Several of the adults lay dead, next to bodies of children. The still struggling kids were being held tightly by warlocks, now captives. Thankfully Liz and most of the children were gone. Alex, Walsh, and very few others remained.  
  
Wyatt stepped up, smiling victorious.  
  
"It seems Chris has abandoned you. Where is the accursed thorn in my thigh?"  
  
Walsh spat at Wyatt's feet.  
  
"Like I'd really tell you."  
  
The tyrant raised his hand, forming a fist and Walsh started sputtering, unable to breath. Wyatt relaxed his hand, looking interestingly at Walsh but his hand stayed up and ready to form a fist. "I say again, where is Christopher Perry?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Wyatt formed his fist again and Walsh sputtered, choking. "No matter, I still have quite a prize. Hello, dear little Alexandra. And how are you today?" Wyatt smiled evilly as Walsh collapsed unconscious.  
  
Alex looked up at Wyatt, her hands still held protectively over her stomach. She gasped, her mouth working, like she was trying to throw up or fight it. She gave several croaks, unable to speak.  
  
Wyatt frowned in worry and turned to the laughing warlocks surrounding them. "I thought I told you Alexandra was NOT to be touched!" He waved his hand, vanquishing those nearest to her.  
  
Tears started flowing from Alex's eyes and she gave a choked cry. Wyatt knelt next to her, taking her chin in hand and turning her verdant green eyes to his blue ones.  
  
"Please, are you hurt anywhere? Did you get hit? Little One?"  
  
Alex only gave some choked cries, unable to answer. She knew she could not tell Wyatt. Her body jerked again, like she was trying to throw up. She looked pleadingly at Wyatt, unable to talk.  
  
Then, like someone cut her strings, Alex collapsed unconscious.  
  
Wyatt froze in shock, lifting his hands to heal her but there was nothing to heal. There wasn't a mark on her.  
  
Instead, he picked her up, cradling her body to his. Her body limp in his arms.  
  
"Master, why not just kill her?" a warlock asked.  
  
Wyatt clenched his jaw, the warlock going up in flames.  
  
"She will lead me to the rebel Christopher Perry. Do not question me again. Bring the prisoners." Wyatt orbed out to his own, private bedchambers.  
  
Very few knew of Wyatt's family, other then the Charmed Ones, of course. He knew his enemies would be eager to use his remaining family against him. Since Alex had been adopted 10 years ago, less knew about her existence and Wyatt made sure to keep it that way.  
  
The Charmed Ones museum was dedicated to the Halliwell sisters but didn't cover anything about their children. It barely even mentioned Wyatt, though the museum was a testament to his power.  
  
Wyatt put his unconscious sister onto the large 4-poster bed. He pulled back her wild, sand and salt crusted hair. In a move reminiscent of his mother, he spit on a handkerchief and started wiping off some of the grime. Sand and salt crystals fell and Wyatt orbed them away. He rearranged her on the bed, covering her with the blankets.  
  
He had to go back and search the cliff hollow for clues as to where his brother was. His inner bedrooms were private and no one would dare to enter and so would not disturb the sleeping Alex here. His trusted servant, an indebted house brownie would clean the area, maybe even give Alex a bath.  
  
Reluctantly, Wyatt pulled out a potion bottle from his bedside cabinet. It was clearly marked "Alexandra."  
  
He uncorked it and poured it down her throat, using his powers to ease its passing. Alex glowed a tinkling blue for a moment before it burst outwards like a bubble, twinkling away.  
  
Her powers were bound now.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
That done, Wyatt orbed out to find his brother.

_At the Cliffside:_  
  
Wyatt had the demons and warlocks in his service remove all the dead corpses. The bodies were hung in plazas and off bridges. A grizzly reminder to all those who defied him what their end would be.  
  
The survivors had their powers bound and were thrown into the prisons. They would be interrogated in depth later.  
  
The magic that remained in the cave was stripped and so were all signs of human life. It was an unnecessary step but Wyatt knew the Cleaners were off in Arizona, removing human interferences.  
  
These Cleaners were not the old Cleaners, the magical beings charged with keeping magic hidden and secret. No, these new Cleaners were a clan of beings that viewed humans as a disease upon the earth. They traveled from area to area, removing all signs of human interferences and influence. Their mission was to return the world to its original, natural state.  
  
Several cities had guardians, such as Wyatt and his home town San Francisco, who had treaties with the Cleaners. These cities were safe from erasure and people not willing to risk being erased themselves gathered in these protected metropolises.  
  
Some people still risked the Cleaners, living in hovel towns that could be packed up and moved. The Cleaners were not above killing and erasing humans but it was easy to know were the Cleaners were currently working. These refugee towns risked all to remain free and out from under a tyrants rule.  
  
The Cleaners mission, to erase humanities perversities, gave Wyatt power. They kept people in his cities, kept rebel witches near where they could be easier to find and destroy.  
  
He wanted to keep these extremists, these new Cleaners, on good terms with him so that after the bodies and prisoners removed, the Cliffside sanctuary was returned to its original state.  
  
The only indication on what it had once been was the placement of hidden warning probes for if the rebels came back.  
  
Wyatt knew this was a slim chance, to capture his brother or the rebels on their return but maybe he could get lucky. Unfortunately, the 'cleaning' of the Cliffside sanctuary did not turn up any clues as to where his brother was. It did have a clue as to what he was doing, since the fire was littered with different cloaking potions.  
  
The only need for large quantities of cloaking potions was if a large number of witches and humans needed to be hidden.  
  
The search of the city began.

_Wyatt's bedchambers:_  
  
Alex woke to the sensation of someone watching her. She woke up, jerked out of sleep by incredible fear, a sense of dread that seeped thru to her soul.  
  
Her eyes darted quickly around the unfamiliar room, around the unfamiliar bed. Thru gauzy bed curtains she could see a dark figure lurking. Her mouth worked, trying to call out but nothing came, just the moaning croak she was able to give before.  
  
The dark figure moved his voice deep and sibilant.  
  
"I see you are awake."  
  
Alex shrunk back from the voice, terrified. Whoever this was, was not a friend. The sense of evil was palpable in the air.  
  
Her actions amused the dark figure, it chuckled a soft, cruel laugh, reminding her of bullies in school as they ganged up on her.  
  
"I would say do not be afraid but that would be lie. I know who you are. I know what you are." The dark figure moved closer and reached out a clawed hand to stroke down her cheek. The nails caught her skin and drew a thin line of blood.  
  
Alex wanted to bat the hand away, jerk from the touch but she could not move; still gripped in the paralysis. She started crying, chest deep sobs as tears and blood fell to the coverlet below.  
  
"I know what has been done to you." His clawed hand kept going, over her neck and down her body.  
  
Alex lay there helpless and afraid, shivering with the turbulent of emotions. She tried to call out for her big brother, for Wyatt but her voice was still on strike.  
  
"You will bring me much power, witch."  
  
The dark figure signaled and two burly demon guards grabbed her from the bed, holding her tight despite her struggles. One of them held her head back so far it was in danger of snapping and killing her.  
  
The dark figure slapped the guard. "Don't kill her. It doesn't matter if she is damaged but I need her alive."  
  
The demons obeyed and shimmered out with their prisoner.  
  
The dark figure inspected the room, the fluffy pillows, the bright colors, the family pictures. All signs of a weak man. A sentimental ruler. Trappings of a pacifistic whitelighter pretending to be king. A pretender who let power, absolute power slip thru his fingers.  
  
The demon Citonco would not make the same mistake.  
  
He laughed as he threw an empty vial upon the bed. When his competitor returned, he'd find the witch gone, a power re-instating potion and come to the conclusion that it had escaped.  
  
This would leave him free to play and torture the witch, draw out the powers placed within her.  
  
He gave a twisted smile, knowing that revenge and a kingdom was at hand and shimmered out.  
  
There was much to do today before he could go visit his dungeons. 


	8. Getting Past and going forwards

  
  
_Halliwell Manor, present day_  
  
During the next few days, Alex was a breath of fresh air. She didn't seem to take things seriously though she put in more work then Chris at helping the Charmed Ones. She had given each aunt a diary that was individually charmed to each where they could store their thoughts, dreams, memories, and so forth with no worry about the books falling into the wrong hands.  
  
She joined Phoebe in her meditations, floating in the air along side her on the attic rug. Alex even got Chris to join them and it greatly calmed him down.  
  
Paige and Richard once joined them but stopped after one session after Richard rolled off the edge of the floating rug while trying to get his legs crossed right.  
  
Chris was still a bit to handle, wanting to know what each sister was up to and where they were but it didn't seem as intrusive or as interrogative as before.  
  
Phoebe did learn one thing; Alex knew her future husband and kids. (The plural for kids was the only thing definite Phoebe was able to get out of her, thanks to Chris.) The two had been making pancakes, obviously a favorite since they cooked them a lot- when Phoebe had rushed thru getting ready for a date.  
  
Alex has looked at her funny and said, "What about Uncle …" Chris cut her off, covering her mouth and pulling her back.  
  
"Sh, Aunt Pheebs and Paige aren't married yet. They don't know and you can't tell them!"  
  
Phoebe had tried to interrogate Alex without Chris around. Alex had only smiled that Cheshire smile she obviously learned from Chris and handed her an 8-ball. Though she'd be loath to admit it, Phoebe actually consulted the ball, comparing her results to the tarot cards and her feelings. Alex also introduced Phoebe to rune stones and druid letters.  
  
Of course Paige wasn't left out of the weirdness. Alex completely rearranged and restocked all things magical. She developed a rotation chart for magical herbs, so that they could be kept fresher and more potent. Alex also precurred herbs, stones, candles, spices, and potion supplies that were hard to get or unusual.  
  
Alex helped Phoebe keep her lunches at work. Though the woman would have rather not have gone thru that experience. Since Piper was a chef, she packed delicious lunches that often disappeared from the lunch room fridge, much to Phoebe's dismay. After the first time Alex cooked, Phoebe, Leo, and Paige became dedicated vegetarians (while in the manor.)  
  
The first lunch Alex packed for Phoebe was an exotic stir fry- with extra crickets. (What grossed out the aunts the most was this was genuinely Chris's favorite- besides pancakes and tomato soup.) The following days found Phoebe's lunch made up of mini-mice fillets (sometimes with ribs inside but that was very rare) and Kendle demon burgers (that really grossed out the aunts. Alex had lots of recipes for vanquished demon flesh.)  
  
Of course one of the most disturbing things was when Alex and Chris fought over Swarm demon flesh, arguing on which herbs and spices were the best. Chris kept insisting on mesquite seasonings. Alex kept saying honey and pepper. Alex threw a full blown hissy fit when Chris threw in some curry seasonings with black salt when she wasn't looking.  
  
The aunts had to keep them separate the next two days.  
  
Despite this button pressing, Chris and Alex would disappear together. A couple of times, Leo would discover them on top of the bridge arch, leaning into each other. Chris holding Alex as they watched the sun set and the city. Upon hearing this, nosey Phoebe tried to play subtle match maker. Chris seemed to figure it out right away but never really called his aunt on it. Alex seemed completely oblivious.  
  
Once, on a demon reconnaissance mission, Alex got separated from Chris. She quickly became confused and really upset. She handled herself well, establishing a fortification against demons and cutting down any that came near her.  
  
She stayed in that spot until Chris found her, returning her home.  
  
Alex started crying hard, really hard while Chris held onto her, rocking her and wiping away her tears and getting her to blow her nose. Chris was patient and held her for several hours until Alex cried her self to sleep.  
  
Chris sat in one of the overstuffed chairs; Alex curled up with her head turned into Chris's chest and warm presence. He was stroking her long, free flowing hair and would press a kiss into the locks from time to time. His other hand was caught fast in Alex's grip. She would not let go for anything and her young protector seemed loath to try.  
  
Once Alex was asleep, Phoebe came in with juice and a sandwich for Chris. She sat on the edge of a stool, facing Chris. While Chris ate with his free hand, Phoebe rubbed soothing strokes over Alex's back, channeling peaceful thoughts.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"No, I means you love her, not just as a friend but as in a girl friend, like… like Bianca."  
  
"No, I," Chris quickly cut himself off, knowing any denial would be clearly seen thru as a lie. He sat pondering for a while, twining his fingers around and thru Alex's- who kept a firm grip on him.  
  
"I do," he wailed, as if his heart was breaking. "I do love her, so much but its wrong to love her like that."  
  
"Love is never wrong. Hard, yes, but love is never wrong," Phoebe said, taking hold of Chris and Alex's entwined hands. "You should tell her, let her know how you feel. I know she feels the same way. Keeping in this holding pattern won't do either of you any good."  
  
"But Bianca, what about her?"  
  
"I thought you said she was dead?"  
  
"She is but if I succeed in saving Wyatt, if I succeed in changing the future, she could probably be alive."  
  
"And what if she isn't and what if you don't. Will Alex still be there, waiting?"  
  
"But I will save Wyatt, I have to."  
  
"It's been a year since you came back and we're no closer in figuring out what turns Wyatt then before. Chris, I've watched you fight for Wyatt, sacrificing nearly everything, even your very existence. I'm tired of seeing you alone and hurt. I know I can't change that for you. But Alex? She's completely capable of making you happy. I see joy and happiness and love when you look at Alex. Even without my empathic abilities I'd know it."  
  
"I don't know if I could, if I should"  
  
"Chris, one thing I've figured out in my life as a charmed one is that love will always find a way. Look at Piper and Leo."  
  
"You and Cole."  
  
"Chris, that was an atypical situation thou we did in fact find a way. We were married and had a child together. Sure it was evil and was vanquished before it was born but love did find a way. We had a good life together; our love made him good and brought him back from death. Have faith, Chris. Hold onto love whenever you can because it's a rare and beautiful thing and should always be embraced."  
  
Alex snuffled in her sleep, burying herself trustingly into Chris's embrace. The young witch/white lighter had to think that maybe his aunt was right. Here was love in his hands, someone who he cared deeply about, someone who he'd known for a long time. Sure, they'd been best friends (with benefits sometimes) but pursuing a romantic relationship with Alex would be a hard step. He knew it wouldn't be a betrayal of Bianca. She would want him to be happy and would be more then pleased that it was Alex.  
  
It was true that Alex was his sister but she'd been adopted and they didn't share any blood. Alex did need him and he knew he could always be there for her. He'd always watched out for her and she depended upon him so much.  
  
But would that dependency be too much for a relationship?  
  
No, that wouldn't matter. Chris would be there and take care of Alex even if they didn't take this step. Chris studied Alex, her soft lips, her slightly upturned nose, ears that wanted to be pointed. She had such a carefree, happy soul- despite what had happened. Chris wouldn't be surprised if she turned into an elf (a trickster elf, of course) and disappear into the woods.  
  
He loved that about her.  
  
No matter how serious Chris took himself and his responsibilities, Alex was there to slap him upside the head and tell him to laugh. She was just as good for him as he was for her.  
  
Chris closed his eyes and kissed Alex lightly. She responded to his kiss, even in her sleep. Her presence warm and comforting, reminding him that he wasn't alone and didn't have to be.  
  
Chris took his opportunity when it presented itself.  
  
They had watched the sunset over the sea, sitting close together on the bridge top. It was a great place to be alone with Alex and only had to worry about his aunts needing him or Leo orbing in. Of course, Leo was always in Elder land or at the school. (He really hoped the school since Piper was there.)  
  
It was a romantic setting and Alex was leaning close, her head resting on his shoulder. He'd already put his arm around her, drawing her closer and had taken her hand in his. He marveled at how their fingers twined together. Her pale, thin fingers in his own. A touch of pink on her short nails and Chris had to wonder which aunt was responsible for that. Her hand was a patchwork of calluses and softness. Hands willing and able to do work; to do hard labor but gentle and kind when needed to be. Alex loved people, especially kids and was a good teacher, if not better then Paige was.  
  
Alex was patient and helped you find the answers instead of giving them to you. Yes, a very kind woman who Chris could see as the mother of his children.  
  
Chris ached at that. He could clearly see Alex nursing a brown haired, green eyed baby. Her body sexy and plump and radiantly beautiful.  
  
Gods, how he wanted Alex.  
  
His face pressed into her hair, smelling the gentle smell of vanilla shampoo and salt sea air. She smelled like wild herbs, wind in the trees, and starlight on cool summer nights.  
  
He raised her hand, kissing the pale skin, his lips moving over the softness. Alex tried to pull away asking "Chris?" but he held her tight to him.  
  
She turned towards him and Chris looked deep into her haunted jade eyes. They were a storm of emotions, windows to a complex soul that he wanted to connect with, become a part of. Chris traced her face, touching soft cheeks, warm lips, gently fluttering eyes.  
  
"I love you, Alex," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, big brother," Alex replied.  
  
Chris hushed her, putting his fingers over her lips. "No Chris. Call me Chris." He drew her to him, kissing her deeply, tasting those lips he admired. His hands tangled in her hair, loving the feel of her, loving the sensation of her. All Alex, all precious. He pulled back a fraction, whispering again, his lips almost brushing hers as he said it again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh." 

--------  
  
Paige and Richard took Chris and Alex on a double date to the park. They claimed one of the picnic tables and grills. Richard took command and tried to start the fire- using no magic. Chris and Alex kept trying to help, since living off campfire food for the last several years gave them advantages but the older man would have none of that.  
  
Instead, Paige shooed them off to go play on the swing sets. The two troubled teens laughed and played like their toddler counterparts, though being big kids they were patient to wait their turn.  
  
Paige has secretly brought a digital camera and would sneak pictures. The one she knew she liked the best was when Chris gave Alex a piggy back ride. The two big kids were competing against some younger ones, racing around the playground. Alex kept covering Chris's eyes and would shout directions at him. Chris kept getting so turned around that the other team won easily. There were also contests to see how high they could swing and running thru the obstacle course on the playground. Since the equipment was made for small kids, Chris had a hard time crawling thru everything and Alex kept stopping to push or pull him along.  
  
They lost the race.  
  
Of course, all the kids were having too much fun to really care. The smaller ones dragged their bigger, stronger buddies to the merry-go-round. They wouldn't take no for an answer thou Chris tried valiantly to worm his way out of being the horse. The kids climbed on and cheered Chris on as he ran faster and faster, getting the marry-go-round to spin with ease. After taking a spin on the marry-go-round himself, he stumbled off. He was having real trouble keeping his feet and was starting to turn green. Alex grabbed him, trying to lead him to a close by bench but his knees gave out and he landed on the round, dry heaving.  
  
"Oh shit! Richard, Chris is in trouble," Paige yelled, going over to her sick nephew. He was shaking and was having trouble catching his breath. Both Paige and Alex talked to him, trying to get him to calm down before he had a full blown panic attack.  
  
The kids kept crowding around, trying to find out what was wrong with their new found friend. Eventually Chris was calm enough and didn't look so green that Richard and Alex helped him back to the picnic table. Alex dumped out a few things from a paper bag and handed it to Chris, telling him to breath. Then she slapped his arm lightly, yelling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you still suffer from vertigo?"  
  
"Um, I didn't know," Chris mumbled into the bag.  
  
"Chris…" Alex moaned in exasperation. "Well, we'll have to get you home, get you to bed."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to…" Chris had raised his head, instantly turning green.  
  
Richard just shrugged, tossing in the cooking hot dogs and burgers back into the cooler. Paige was making quick work of the table.  
  
"We'll have to get you home before it gets worse and you know it will. Come on, can you get to the car?"  
  
Chris started to nod but thought better of it and gave his assent. Richard took hold of Chris, helping him to stand and walked slowly to the car. The girls did a quick relay, getting everything in the van and pulling it around closer to where Chris and Richard were.  
  
"Mister? Is he going to be ok?" asked one of the kids from the playground. He had jumped in to help Richard steady Chris.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sure he will be," he answered.  
  
"I'll be ok, kid." Chris ruffled his hair. "I just gotta not use my head to stop any more rock walls." The kid nodded sagely, understanding.  
  
Between the three of them, the adults got Chris in the car and lying down. Paige didn't even need to be told to take it slow. Alex kept Chris's head in her lap, rubbing his temples and helping him focus. He kept breathing into the paper bag, keeping himself from hyperventilating. Once home, it was a slow walk up the stairs into the house.  
  
Once inside, Phoebe came rushing to the door at all the noise. "What happened?" she asked concerned.  
  
"The merry-go-round doesn't like Chris. Come on, let's get you to bed." Before anyone could say anything, Paige orbed Chris upstairs.  
  
"No! Wait! You can't…" There was a loud thump upstairs and Paige started yelling. "You can't orb, damn."  
  
The group rushed upstairs to find Chris pale and passed out on the floor.  
  
"Paige, you can't orb someone with vertigo. It makes it worse." Alex took Chris under the arms but thought better of it. She lifted her hands, TK'ing Chris up and sliding him onto the bed.  
  
"Does this happen often?" Paige asked as she took off Chris's shoes and helped arrange Chris on the bed.  
  
"It used to, until we found a white-lighter to heal him. He got hit in the head really hard during a battle. Concussion, blown pupils, nausea, the whole nine yards. He couldn't sit up without help. Took us nearly a month to find a white lighter to heal him."  
  
"What about Leo?"  
  
"Na, injury's too old. Won't do much good."  
  
"No, I mean, why didn't Leo heal him in the future? Wasn't he around? Wouldn't he help?"  
  
Alex looked blankly at the aunts.  
  
"When Chris was injured, why didn't Leo heal him?"  
  
"Leo was gone," Alex said, still confused.  
  
"You mean he was dead?"  
  
"Oh, no, Leo was alive. We'd hear about him from time to time but he'd left several of our years ago." Alex waved her hand to indicate her and Chris. "I think the last time Leo and Chris saw each other or talked was after I was captured. Wyatt used him as an intermediary between them. No, we never really had contact with Leo, didn't care to."  
  
"But why not? Leo is Chris's father? What happened between them? Why does Chris hate Leo so much?"  
  
Alex was silent and the aunts were starting to think she was going to ignore the question.  
  
"It's really Chris's decision if he'll tell you or not."  
  
Before the aunts could try and weasel more details, Chris's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.  
  
"Oh. Ow."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chris. I was trying to help. I didn't know it'd make it worse."  
  
"It's ok, I should have warned you. Orbing can mess with your sense of balance if you're not used to it. Vertigo just makes it really bad." Chris tried to sit up but his eyes started rolling in their sockets. Alex was quick to steady him, orbing extra pillows in for him to lean back against. "Gods, I forgot how bad it could be. I think, yeah, I'm going to throw up again."  
  
Paige quickly got the trash can, just in time too as what was left of breakfast came up. Richard stood by with a glass of green stuff.  
  
"Here, this'll help with the nausea. Sip slow."  
  
Alex let Chris sip a few mouthfuls before taking away the glass and running a soothing hand across his brow.  
  
"Chris, have you been hit in the head recently or anything?"  
  
Chris snorted. "I hunt demons. Of course I have. I keep finding myself being thrown into walls. Piper even threw me thru a door while she was a goddess."  
  
"Oh, Chris, you numbskull. No more demon fighting. No, no, I mean it. You're taking a vacation. One week, no demons."  
  
"Yeah, Chris, you're grounded," Phoebe chuckled in her little girl voice.  
  
"I'm 22, an adult. You cannot ground me."  
  
"Oh, yes I can and I can make sure you stay grounded."  
  
Chris gulped, turning pale. "You wouldn't."  
  
Alex smirked. "Yes, I would."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Just watch me." Alex started to hold out her hand, palm up but Chris lunged, pulling her hand down.  
  
"No need. I'll behave. No demon hunting, one week. Nice good long restful vacation. Yep, no demons for me."  
  
"Good boy," Alex petted him on the head. He blew a razz berry at her. "Now you rest up, get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up and we'll have dinner and watch some TV." Alex tucked the pouting Chris in while Phoebe giggled at her nephew.  
  
Sarcastically, Paige kissed his forehead and wished him a long nappy time.  
  
Chris flipped her the bird.  
  
Still laughing, the girls left.  
  
"So, Alex, what were you going to do?"  
  
"Oh, a little old trick I picked up. Comes in handy when he won't listen to reason."  
  
"So you use that a lot?"  
  
Alex smirked, "More then he'd like."

---------

So how do you like the universe so far? The shit hasn't hit the fan but it will. The future doesn't just come knocking, it blows down the house. LOL.


End file.
